Humphrey's Peril
by Lost and Forever Damned
Summary: Humphrey's Parents Sequel! :D Leroy has returned and in power of The Outlaw Pack once more, now with Northern Pack support on there side. Leroy and his Second In Command, General Louis. Threaten Humphrey and his family once more after taking down The Outlaw Pack as well as leaving it. Rated M for Violence and Language.
1. Chapter 1:Intro

**Hello everybody! So today, I am starting the sequel earlier than I should have. So I really hope you guys like this story. And I REALLY hope I get no communities trying to take down this story to. -_- but anyway here is chapter 1! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter one:Intro**

******Black Screen:The Western and Eastern Pack lived in peace and stability, now the Northern and Southern packs still had a boarder dispute going. But nothing major. Leroy's Army was extinct from The Civil War of Leroy's pack, the rebel forces of The Civil War were victorious in the battle due to the Western,Eastern,Northern and Southern support in the war. Rebel Forces scattered through Jasper in search of a new pack. Now our main characters Vincent,Denise,Francis,Johnny and Jamie. Found new packs. The Western Pack was there new homes, after the war, they all thought they were safe from any threats due to stability in the four packs...**

******They were wrong...**

**(Pack news about everyone)**

**Vince and Denise are living a happy life with there son once again.**

**Humphrey and Kate are living a great life with there two pups Kari and Connor (I decided to change there names)**

**Garth and Lilly are living a great life with there pups Lillian and Ethan (I decided to change the male pups name)**

**Winston and Eve are now retired and living a great life with no more stress over them.**

**Johnny is now happily married to a wolf named Heather.**

**Francis is now a personal bodyguard to Humphrey and Kate, the new pack leaders**

**Jamie has now parted from everyone traveling around Canada with her newly founded Medical procedures, before she left The Western Pack, she trained every doctor around Jasper.**

**Now lets start the story...**

VINCES POV

"I wake up with Denise in my arms, sleeping very cutely and comfortable, I get up very slowly and I try not to wake her"

"I walk out the den and I see it is early morning, fog rolls through Jasper and the sky is grey and there is very mild wind and it is sprinkling a bit"

"YOU COULD HAVE BEEN ONE OF MY FINEST GENERALS!"I hear Leroy's voice in my head

"I just shake my head a bit"

"I need some water..."I say to myself

"I start walking over to the nearest water hole"

"I start walking up a grassy hill with trees all around"

"I reach the top and I see a water hole down below" 

"I start walking down"

"I start drinking and I splash my face with water"

"I then hear some rustling in the bush"

"I look up and I get ready to fight"

"I hear the rustling again"

"Who is that?!"I shout asking

"I hear the rustle again" 

"I then see Denise jump of the bush"

"She tackles me kissing and nuzzling me"

"Thought you could sneak away from me?"She says giggling

"Now why would I ever want to sneak away from you? I love you to much!"I say nuzzling and kissing her back laughing

"She giggles and kisses me more"

"She starts kissing my neck and she starts going lower onto me"

"Ahem..."I hear a wolf call out

"Denise and I look up to see our son with his mate, Kate."

"Oh my gosh!"Denise says blushing a little

"Uhh... Hey son..."I say

"Hey Mom, Dad..."He says

"Hey Denise, Vince..."Kate says

"Hi Kate..."They both say

"You know, I have no problem with mating, but could you please do it your den?"Humphrey says laughing

"Kate starts giggling"

"Me and Denise start blushing in embarrassment"

"Although Kate and I did-"He says before Denise and I interrupt him

"AH! We don't wanna know..."We both say

"Kate and Humphrey start laughing"

"So do you guys want to go to our den for diner tonight?"Humphrey asks us

"Sure! I want to see my grandchildren!"Denise says

"Alright..."I say

"Great...Be there at dusk..."Kate says

"Alright..."Denise and I say

"Well, see you later Mom, Dad..."Humphrey says

"Oh and please Mom if you have another kid. Always remember im your first..."Humphrey says to Denise

"Kate starts giggling as they walk away"

"You know thats another thing. Were getting a little to old to have pups..."Denise says

"Were not that old!"I say

"She giggles"

"Hows this old for you?"I say scooping her up having her piggyback ride on my back

"She gasps and then giggles"

"Go horsey go!"She shouts giggling and laughing

"I start running back to our den with her on my back"

**Black Screen:Ruins of Leroy's Pack**

UNKNOWN POV

"I wake up on the floor around a valley"

"I get up and look around"

"I start growling"

"GET UP!"I shout

"I then see four other wolves getting up"

"What the fuck happened here?"A Black and Grey male wolf with green eyes, long hair and has a athletic build says

"That traitor Vince happened! Thats what fucking happened!"A Brown and White male wolf with blue eyes, long short hair and has a athletic build and Is a medic says

"Yeah that traitor Vincent!"A all black male wolf with yellow eyes, medium long hair and is a tubby but very strong says

"I then see a Black and White female wolf with Gold eyes, long hair and has a normal build but is strong

"Line up! All of you!"I shout

"Who the hell are you to tell us what to do?"The medic says

"Because I am one of your fucking superiors"I say walking up to him and I shove him to the ground

"They all line up in front of me"

"Your name! Tell me now!"I shout pointing at the black and grey wolf

"Johnathan..."He says

"You!"I shout at the medic

"Julius..."He says

"How about you fatty!"I shout

"Ethan..."He says

"And you?"I say to the female soldier

"Nicole..."She says

"I am Louis... A General of Leroy's Army..."I say

**General Louis is a black,grey and white wolf with teal eyes, has long hair and has an athletic shape**

"I need to talk to all of you..."I say

(End Of Chapter 1)

**So how do you guys like the story so far? :D anyway, so R&R and!**

**Thanks everybody! :D**


	2. Chapter 2:Old Enemy's Return

**Hey everybody! Here is Chapter 2! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 2 Old Enemy's Return**

**Valley of The Civil War**

**4:00 PM**

GENERAL LOUIS'S POV

"I need to talk to all of you..."I say

"They all look at me"

"Now. If you look around this whole valley...What do you see?"I ask

"They all look around"

"Dead bodies..."Nicole says

"Right...But who is responsible for these... "Dead Bodies"..."I say

"Vince..."Nicole says

"And?"I say

"Denise..."Ethan says

"Ding ding ding! Good job Fat ass!"I say to Ethan

"He looks at me and growls"

"Because of him! Our great leader Leroy is dead!"I shout

"Great? He lead your pack into corruption!"I hear a wolf say

"I laugh and look back at the rebellion wolf"

"Enlighten me..."I say to him looking smiling evilly

"He!-"I say before interrupting him by slicing his throat

"Not interested..."I say wiping my claws in the dirt removing his blood

"Julius..."I say

"Yeah?"He says

"We need to speak..."I say

VINCES POV

**7:00 PM **

"Hey Dad..."Humphrey asks

"Yes son?"I ask

"What was the Civil War like?"He asks taking a bite into some meat Kate caught

"It wasn't a beautiful sight, son..."I say

"Me and Your Mother struggled a lot to win and get back to you as soon as possible..."I say

"We missed so much on your childhood..."Denise says

"So tell us, about you being kidnapped..."I say

"So it all starts like this..."Humphrey and Kate say at the same time

**(A/N:So basically Humphrey and Kate just summarize the whole movie)**

"Wow..."Is all me and Denise could say

"HUMPHREY! SIR!"I hear Hutch and Cando shouting for Humphrey

"They come racing in the den"

"What is it?"Humphrey asks

"Bring him in!"Cando shouts

"GET YOUR FUCKING PAWS OFF OF ME!"I hear a wolf shout

"Two wolves come in dropping a wolf"

"He starts growling"

"Whats your name?"Humphrey asks the wolf

"Fuck you..."He says

"Hutch claws his face and it starts bleeding"

"Now what am I missing here?"I hear Francis walk in

"Your just in time Francis..."Hutch says looking at the wolf

"We got a Northern looking wolf over here...He fits the description"Cando says

"Im no Northern..."The wolf says

"What is your name?"Humphrey asks again

"No seriously...Fuck you..."He says

"Francis headbutts him"

"One more chance..."Humphrey says

"Fine you bitch...My name is Julius..."The wolf says

"Alright Julius..."Humphrey says

"What faction are you from?"Humphrey asks

"What does it matter?"He says

"Francis claws him"

"Im getting REALLY tired of your bullshit..."Hutch says

"Leroy's Pack..."He says

"Denise,Francis and I widen our eyes in shock"

"Hutch and everyone else looks at us three"

"You three wanna talk to him?"Cando asks

"Gladly..."I say getting up

"Denise,Francis and I walk over to him"

"What the fuck do you mean "Leroy's Pack"?"Francis asks

"We wiped you off the face of Earth..."I say

"There were survivors you know..."He says

"Like who?"Francis asks

"You traitors, Some Generals,Citizens and Soldiers"He says

"We rebelled for a reason..."I say to him

"What reason?"He asks

"Are you blind? Leroy was corrupt and it seems like we were the only ones to notice!"I say

"Explain..."Julius says

"He had peacekeepers do his dirty work..."Denise says

"He does a lot of ransome..."I say

"He is a murderer..."Denise says

"Those are all useless reasons..."Julius says

"We personally do not give a shit about your opinion..."Francis says

"But...Is Leroy... Alive?"I ask

"He remains quiet"

(End Of Chapter 2)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? And are there any Football (Soccer) fans on here? If you are. Do you think Portuguese Legend Cristiano Ronaldo is better then Brazilian legend Neymar? Cristiano Ronaldo is my Idol! And I honestly think he is better then Neymar. If you have a answer to that please PM me or leave it in the reviews. But other than that. R&R and! **

**Thanks! :D**


	3. Chapter 3:Is He Alive?

**Hey everybody! Well before I start. Maybe a lot of you heard of this or not, but! Alpha and Omega 2 has been confirmed by the wiki page of it. So if you haven't heard of it, here is how I stumbled upon it. So I was bored and I thought I would check and see if the the sequel was officially confirmed yet because the suspense was killing me and although it is my second favorite movie, it is still a GREAT movie I enjoyed watching. And the main reason I signed up for this site. If you don't believe me. They have a cover image of the movie, it is not a theater release. It is a straight to DVD release. And the plot line is there. And even more important, there is also a three minute sneak peek. I watched it and it actually looks like a GREAT sequel. Although this plot prediction that I am writing is TERRIBLY off. I still think I should write this version of Alpha and Omega 2 anyway. **

**Plot:****Kate, Humphrey and their 3 wolf cubs (Stinky, Claudette and Runt) are happily preparing to celebrate their first winter together when their smallest pup, Runt, mysteriously disappears. They must now go on a new journey across the wilderness to find Runt and bring him back before the winter festivities begin at home. It's their greatest adventure yet, filled with action and suspense as well as plenty of the humor and heartwarming moments that were delivered in the first theatrical release. While their adventure does not end exactly as planned, Kate & Humphrey discover that "Home is where the Family Is."**

**So that is the plot from the wiki and it is the confirmed plot. I just thought I would put this down if any of you had not heard of it. I am somewhat relieved that there is a sequel. Alpha and Omega is a good movie that has WAY to many negative reviews and to much hate. It was REALLY a great movie that I still do not understand what is all the fuss about. But that is it for my news. So lets start Humphrey's Peril Chapter 3! Enjoy!**

**(Oh and by the way. Since the sequel is confirmed. Should we all continue our own written sequels? Or should we just stop? Im kind of confused rather or not I should. But that is my last thing to say. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 3 Is He Alive?**

VINCES POV

"But is Leroy...Alive?"I ask the Outlaw

"He remains quiet"

"ANSWER HIM!"Francis shouts

JULIUS POV

"What if I told you he was?' I say

"The three wolves look at each other in worry"

"Tell us or we will kill you..." Vince says

"Well it all starts like this..."I say

(Flashback)

**Valley of The Civil War**

**Earlier that day**

**4:00 PM**

JULIUS POV

"Julius..."General Louis says

"Yeah?"I say

"We need to talk..."Louis says

"I walk over to him"

"What is it sir?"I say

"Did you ever have a relationship with Vince, Denise or there pup Humphrey?"He asks me

"I never even knew Vince, I have heard about him...But I was never sent to do anything with him..."I say

"Denise... I never knew her..."I say

"Humphrey...I heard they had a pup. But I never knew him..."I say

"Does anyone have a close relationship with this asshole?"Louis shouts in anger

"I did..."A familiar voice shouts

"Who is there?!"Louis calls out to the voice

"Someone who you thought was dead..."The voice shouts

"Who?!"Louis shouts

"I then see Leroy come out of a bush"

"We all gasp"

"Leroy, sir..."Louis runs up to him saluting him

"Everyone stands at attention to him and salutes"

"We then see a whole group of Northern and Outlaw Pack wolfs come out behind him"

"Sir?"Nicole asks

"Yes?"Leroy says

"Are those Northern wolves?"She asks

"Yeah..."One of them say

"I thought they were our enemy's?"Nicole asks

"We thought a little corruption and a new leader would have them support us..."Leroy says

"Are they survivors?" Ethan asks

"Yes... And wolves thought those silly rumors of us being "Extinct" were actually right..."Leroy chuckles along with everyone else

"Where is your mate Alicia?"Johnathan asks

"She is confirmed dead, but she does not matter right now..."Leroy says

"Well aren't you a ruthless son of a bitch..."A wolf from the North says

"Why yes I am. Thank you..."Leroy says

"But my main reason for still being alive is to overthrow the packs of Jasper..."Leroy says

"Hmmm..."Leroy says looking around

"You!"He says pointing at me

"Me?"I ask

"Yes you... Come here..."Leroy says to me

"I walk over to him"

"Yes sir?"I ask

"What is your name son?"He asks me

"Julius, sir..."I say

"Well hello there Julius..."He says

"Its an honor, sir..."I say

"Thank you..."He says

"Now I need you to do something for me..."Leroy says

"Gladly..."I say

"Good..."He says

"I want you to run to the Western Pack and let the two wolves "Denise and Vince" that Leroy is back..."Leroy says to me

"Yes sir!"I say

"Good, now run along now and hurry."He says to me

"I start walking away towards The West"

(End of Flashback)

VINCES POV

"I look at Denise and Francis worried"

"I look back at Humphrey,Kate,Cando and Hutch who look worried"

"I look back at Julius"

"He has the Northern's support if there is war..."Julius says 

"I take a deep breath"

"Go back to Leroy and tell him"I say

"I said" I say

"He can say whatever he wants but he will lose like he did in The Civil War and tell him we have the Southerns and Easterns."I say

"Now fucking scram..."Francis says pushing and shoving the Outlaw out

"I take a deep breath"

"I didn't retire for this shit..."I say

"Humphrey, Kate..."I say

"Have the pack on high alert... And warn the South and East to be prepared for invasion"I say

"They nod"

"Francis..."I say

"Yeah man?"He says

"Go let Johnny and Heather know whats going on..."I say

"Hutch, Cando..."I say

"Yes sir?"They ask

"Go let Lilly and Garth to keep Lillian and Ethan safe and go get Winston and Eve and Kari and Connor..."I say

"They nod and run out the den"

"Whats going to happen now Dad?"Humphrey asks

"I don't know son..."I say

"I do not know..."I say

(End Of Chapter 3)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? So the action and drama should start soon in the story now that our old enemy Leroy returned... But anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4:The Life We Thought Was Gone

**Hey everybody. Here is chapter 4! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 4 The Life We Thought Was Gone**

VINCES POV

"I take a deep breath"

"I know we ran away from this sweetheart... But were the good guys again. Were defending our family and our pack." Denise says to me hugging me

"I know. I just thought retiring would get us away from killing..."I say hugging her back

"I look at the entrance of the den and I see Winston and Eve walk in with Kari and Connor"

**Kari is a small blonde and white wolf like her Mother but has longer hair and has gold eyes like her Mother **

**Connor is a small black and white wolf with blue eyes like his Dad and has his hair similar to his Dad's**

"Mom! Dad!"The pups shout running towards Kate and Humphrey

"Hey guys!"Humphrey and Kate say hugging there pups

"Grandma! Grandpa!"The pups shout running towards Denise and I

"My babies!"Denise says hugging them

"I smile and I hug them"

"Vince, Denise. Whats going on?"Winston asks

"Remember my old pack. The Outlaw pack?"I say

"Yeah? What about it?"He says

"Leroy isn't dead..."I say

"What?!"Winston and Eve say at the same time

"And he has the Northern Pack on his side..."I say

"No they don't..."Eve says

"Didn't we have a pact with every pack in Jasper?"Winston asks

"Well, Leroy overthrew Christopher and put a corrupt leader in charge..."I say

"Christopher was corrupt as it is... What is the difference?" Eve says

"I don't know..."I say to Eve

"I then see Lilly and Garth walk in with Lillian and Ethan"

**Lillian is a small light grey and white wolf like her Mother and carries her purple eyes and has her hair in a ponytail**

**Ethan is a small Tan and white wolf like his Father and has teal eyes, and has his hair similar to his Fathers.**

"Grandma! Grandpa!" The pups shout running towards Eve and Winston

"Hi!"Eve says to the pups hugging them

"Whats going on Humphrey?" Lilly asks

"You may wanna talk to my Dad." Humphrey says

"She then looks at me"

"Remember our old pack I used to tell you four in my stories?"I say pointing at Garth,Lilly,Kate and Humphrey

"Yeah?"Lilly says

"They are back and they have Northern Support and they are ready to invade ANY pack at ANY given time..."I say

"Oh no..."Lilly says

"What about our Pups?"Garth asks

"If you let them go ANYWHERE, doesn't matter how close. ALWAYS watch them and don't let them out of sight..."I say

"Why?" Garth asks

"Kate, Lilly and Humphrey give him a are you serious look"

"How do you think Francis,Johnny,Vic and me got in this pack a few times while in Leroy's pack?"I say

"Use your brain Garth. Or are you seriously all brawn and no brains?"I ask him

"Garth remains quiet"

"I thought so."I say

"I look at the 4 pups who are playing tag with each other"

"So what now?"Winston asks

"I don't know..."I say

"But bad shit is going to happen soon..."I say

**Black Screen:Tomorrow. **

**11:00 AM**

CONNORS POV

"I wake up yawning and stretching"

"I see my Mom and Dad asleep"

"I start wagging my tail"

"Connor... What are you doing?"My sister Kari asks me Whispering

"I want to go and play, but I have to ask Mom and Dad first..."I say Whispering

"Forget asking them! Lets just go!"Kari says Whispering

"I don't know... What if they wake up and see us gone?"I say to Kari Whispering

"They don't even wake up until like, dusk!"Kari says Whispering

"They do?"I ask Whispering

"Yeah!"Kari says whispering

"Hmmm..."I say whispering

"But what if they do wake up earlier?" I say whispering

"They won't!" Kari says whispering

"I want to go play too! But your taking forever to make up your mind!"Kari shouts whispering

"Alright fine!"I say whispering

"Lets go..."Kari says whispering

"Me and Kari start walking out of the den"

"Alright. Im going with my friends..."Kari says

"Ok, bye Kari..."I say

SALTYS POV

"I dare you bro! Go up to Reba and say you like her, Ill do whatever you want for a week.."I say to mooch

"For a week?"He asks me

"Yeah..."I say

"Nah, I never even talk to her..."Mooch says

"Who cares!"I say

"Sorry Salty, I dont wanna do it..."Mooch says

"Whatever..." I say

"I glance over to the forest and I see Connor walking through"

"Hey Mooch! Isn't that Humphrey's Son Connor?"I ask

"Mooch takes a look"

"Sure looks like him..."He says

CONNORS POV

"I start walking over to the waterhole where I usually swim"

"I then hear rustling in the bushes"

"I look around"

"I then hear It again"

"Who's there?"I ask

"I hear it again"

"Wh-Who's there?"I ask worried

"I then see a wolf spring out of the bushes and two wolves following behind him"

"He grabs me by the mouth"

"This should grab Vince's attention!"He says crazily

"I struggle and I wiggle around"

"LET ME GO!"I shout

"Im afraid we can't do that boy...Our leader requests you..."He says

"GRANDPA VINCE!, DAD! MOM! HELP!"I shout

"The wolves chuckle"

"UNCLE JONNY! UNCLE FRANCIS! GRANDMA! SOMEBODY!"I shout

"They start laughing uncontrollably"

"Lets go boy!"The wolf says

"I then see Grandpa Vince and Uncle Johnny running after the wolves"

"HURRY UP JOHNNY!"Grandpa Vince shouts

"I KNOW!"Uncle Johnny shouts

"Lets go boys!"The wolf shouts running

VINCES POV

"I start catching up with them"

"Oh no you don't Motherfucker!"I shout

"I grab the wolf with Connor in his mouth"

"AGH!"He shouts

"He gets up"

"The other two wolves run for it"

"AHH!"The wolf shouts throwing a swing at me

"I duck and I slash him in the face"

"AGH!"He shouts in pain

"Johnny then comes behind him and grabs his neck"

"GET YOUR HANDS OF MY NEPHEW!"Johnny shouts

"GET BEHIND ME CONNOR!"I shout

"Connor then runs and hides behind my hind legs"

"Johnny throws the wolf to the floor so we can question him"

"WHERE DID YOU COME FROM AND WHY DO YOU HAVE MY GRANDSON!"I shout

"Leroy's Pack... And it was a direct order from Leroy and General Louis themselves..."He says

"I look at Johnny"

"I look at Connor who has light cuts and scratches but is perfectly fine"

"I look at the Grey and White wolf on the floor"

"You hurt my Grandson, now im going to hurt you!"I shout putting my paw through his stomach

"AGHH!"He shouts in unbearable pain

"Now I am going to leave you here... Be lucky if one of our medics find you, but if I EVER see your ass here again. You will die and you have my word" I say leaving the wolf here to die

"I look at Connor"

"Thanks Grandpa Vince..."Connor says hugging me

"You are in big trouble, Connor..."I say to him

"I know you left without asking your Mom and Dad..."I say

"What about Kari?! She left without asking too!"Connor says to me

"She is in trouble too..."I say

"Lets go, Johnny..."I say

"Alright man..."Johnny says

"We start walking towards my Kate and My Son's den"

**Black Screen:One walk later**

"Once we reach the entrance, I see them sleeping"

"I walk over to them"

"Johnny stands behind me watching Connor"

"Wake up!"I shout at the two sleeping in each others arms

"They both wake up instantly picking there heads up"

"What happened?" Humphrey says getting up

"Your son was on the verge of being taken to Leroy's pack right now...And your daughter is gone too..."I say

"What do you mean?!"Kate asks in disbelief

"Your son was almost kidnapped by some of Leroy's men... and Kari left to go see her friends..."I say

"We all look at Connor who looks sad"

"Ill go find and deal with Kari. You deal with Connor..."Kate says rushing out of the den

"Connor!"Humphrey shouts

"Y-Y-Yes Dad?"He says worried

"Ill let you deal with him now...Lets go Johnny..."I say walking out

"Johnny starts walking with me"

HUMPHREYS POV

"Connor..."I say again

"Yes Dad?" Connor says worried

"What in the World were you thinking! Me and your Mother told you to tell us if you were leaving!"I say trying not to make Connor to sad

"I know Dad, im sorry I just wanted to go play but you and Mom take a long time to get up... And I just couldn't wait..."Connor says

"You could have woke us up!"I say to him

"I know Dad, im sorry and then Kari was tellling me you guys don't wake up until dusk so I thought that was a long time-"Connor says until I interrupt him

"Kari? Told you that?"I ask

"Yeah..."Connor says

"This girl never learns to stop lying..."I say under my breath

"From now on, if you leave without telling me or your Mother...You will not go outside for a month unless we go out with you... Am I clear?"I say

"Yes Dad..."Connor says

"Good..."I say rubbing his head

"Your just like me when I was a pup..."I say to Connor with a smile

"I am?"He asks

"Yeah..."I say chuckling

"Your adventerous..."I say

"I never knew that..."Connor says smiling

"You are..."I say chuckling

"Now wait here for your Mom..."I say

"Ok Dad..."Connor says smiling sitting next to me

"I lie down and look at Connor"

"Your the best son a Dad could ever ask for..."I say smiling at Connor

"He smiles"

"Thanks Dad..."He says nuzzling me

"No problem son..."I say

"He lies down next to me"

(End Of Chapter 4)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I will try my best to update daily. But I have soccer practice and other things I need to worry about. But this story will be done by at least The end of September or earlier or November...But anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks everybody! :D**


	5. Chapter 5:The Violence Never Stops

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 5! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 5 The Violence Never Stops**

KATES POV

"I start running towards the waterhole where Kari usually goes"

"This girl is in SO much trouble when I get her!"I say angrily to myself

"MOM! DAD! SOMEONE!"I hear her scream

"My heart drops"

"I start running as fast as I can"

"HOLD ON KARI!"I shout

"When I get there I see her in a wolfs mouth with two other wolves standing next to him"

"DEAL WITH HER!"A black wolf shouts at the other two

"They walk up to me growling"

"The wolf with Kari runs off"

"MOM!"Kari shouts

"HOLD ON! IM COMING!"I shout

"One of the wolves throw a swing at my face but and I duck and I claw his face and I push him to the ground"

"The other wolf sweeps my leg and slashes my stomach"

"AGH!"I shout in pain

"Come on lets go!" The grey wolf says to a Tan and white wolf

"They start running off"

"I start crying and I see Kari out of my sight"

"Kate!"I hear Vince,Francis and Johnny say at the same time

"What happened?"Vince asks looking at my three slashes on my stomach

"They toke Kari!"I shout crying

"Who?!"Johnny asks

"Vince starts growling"

"I know who...Which way did they go?"I ask Kate

"North..."She says crying

"Come on Johnny! Francis take her take her to a doctor!"I say

"Alright..."Francis says picking Kate up and putting her on his back

VINCES POV

"MOVE YOUR ASS BEFORE THEY ARE PAST THE BOARDER!"I shout at Johnny

"Im going as fast as I can brother!" Johnny shouts

"We start running through a path that leads to the old boarder between Leroy's Pack and The West"

"I then see the three wolves with Kari"

"I SEE EM!"I shout

"I then see Hutch and Cando for backup"

"Oh shit they found us!"I hear one of the Outlaws shout

"I see the wolf drop Kari"

"I tackle a black wolf"

"DIE BITCH!"I shout slashing his throat

"KARI! GET BEHIND ME!"I shout at her

"She runs hiding behind my hind legs"

"I look over at Johnny and Hutch who have dead wolves in front of them"

"I look over at Leroy's pack and I see it being civilized again"

"Julius wasn't lying..."I say

"What?" everyone says

"Look Johnny..."I say pointing to the center of Leroy's pack"

"Oh shit..."Johnny says

"What is it?" Hutch asks

"Its our old pack..."I say

"That place doesn't look all bad. It doesn't really look like your leader is corrupted..."Cando says

"It may seem like that, but he is. I used to be a peacekeeper, which is a Omega in your pack and he had me do his dirty work..."I say

"If you were an Omega. How did you learn to fight?"Hutch asks

"He taught me self-defense..."I say

"Peacekeeper? Why would a Outlaw pack need a peacekeeper?"Cando asks

"To maintain peace in his own pack..."I say

"And this is where Humphrey was born..."I say

"How did he leave?"Hutch asks

"Winston suggested he would watch Humphrey and have Kate and Lilly keep him company while Denise and I fought The Civil War..."I say

"I then see Leroy marching through and all the wolves in the pack salute or bow to him"

"Alright we need to leave before he sees us..."I say

"We start running back towards The West"

FRANCIS'S POV

"I look at Kate who has banana leaves wrapped around her stomach"

"Is she ok?"Humphrey asks the doctor

"Yeah. The slash didn't go deep enough to kill her or anything..."She says

**The doctor is a grey and white wolf with green eyes, long hair and is in well shape.**

"But she did pass out though..."She says

"I see Vince,Hutch,Cando,Johnny and Kari entering the den"

HUMPHREYS POV

"I look at Kari with a angry look"

"She looks at me with a worried look"

"We need to talk Kari..."I say

"Ok..."She says

"I walk outside"

"She does the same"

"Dad im so-"I say before interupting her

"Kari..."I say

**(A/N:So basically Humphrey is giving the same talk that he gave to Connor)**

HUMPHREYS POV

"Thank you for understanding, Kari..."I say smiling

"No problem Dad..."Kari says to me smiling

"So is Mom going to be ok?"Kari asks hugging me

"Yeah. Shes going to be fine. Let the doctor do what she needs to do and Mom will be up and running again..."I say

"Ok.."Kari says

"I walk back in the den with Kari"

"I see Kate waking up"

"See I told you Kari..."I say to her

"Tell her what?"Kate asks a little grogy still

"That you would be ok..."I say

"Oh...Did you talk to her?"Kate asks me

"Yeah..."I say

"Ok..."Kate says

"Hey Dad?"I ask

"Yeah?" My dad says

"Where is Mom?"I ask

"She went to go talk to Eve and Winston..."I say

"Is she coming back?"I ask

"Yeah..." My Dad says

"Why?" My Dad asks

"I need to talk to her about this whole situation"

"Oh...Yeah she will be back..."My Dad says

"Ok..."I say

"I lay down and I start going to sleep"

VINCES POV

"I hear wolves running through the pack shouting"

"GET EVERYONE READY!"I hear a soldier shout

"I walk out"

"Whats going on?"I ask a soldier

"The North and South are having a standoff right now..."He says

"What do you mean?"I ask

"The North is at the Southern boarder right now getting ready to cross in and invade"He says

"Oh shit..."I say

(End Of Chapter 5)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? Well my arms are tired now writing this. Lol so I went to soccer prace and I tried being a goalkeeper and I am originally a forward or midfielder. And I am a terrible goalkeeper, xD but anyway R&R and**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	6. Chapter 6:An Uprising Crisis

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 6!**

**Read and Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 6 An Uprising Crisis**

VINCES POV

"Oh shit..."I say

"EVERYBODY MOVE IT! " A Western Soldier calls

"THE NORTH HAS JUST INVADED THE SOUTHERN PACK! LETS MOVE!" More soldiers call out

"How are they positive its the North?"I ask myself

"FUCKING LEROY!"Johnny says

"How was he not confirmed dead?!"Francis asks

"I don't know. I just sent in wolves to go kill him and they confirmed he was dead. Alicia wasn't a target but they got her anyway..."I say

"I look over at Humphrey sleeping with Kate,Connor and Kari"

"My only concern right now is those four and Garth and Lilly's Family"I say

"Plus Denise..."I say

"I know everyone else can hande themselves...But Kate couldn't handle herself against three of Leroy's men..."I say

"Man I wish Vic was here still so we could kick ass like we used to back in the Old Pack..."I say

"But think about it, if we had stayed there and fought with Leroy and his Army..."Francis says

"We would have been gone brother... So would he..."Johnny says pointing at Humphrey

"And them..."Francis says pointing at Connor and Kari

"So we did a good thing..."Johnny says

"Hey Humphrey's Dad..."I hear Humphrey's friend Salty say

"What is it Salty?"I ask

"Is he alright?"He asks

"Yeah. Hes fine, it was Kate that was injured..."I say

"Oh, is she ok?"He asks

"Yeah. Shes fine..."I say

"Where is Humphrey at?"He asks

"Sleeping..."I say

"Oh ok... Can you tell him I stopped by?"He asks

"Sure thing kid...Oh and by the way, call me Vincent alright?"I say to him

"Sure thing, Vincent..."He says walking off

"I swear the kid sounds like a stoner half of the time I talk to him..."I say

"Maybe he was high off of the shit Francis used to sell..."Johnny says

"I look at him confused as well as Francis"

"Uhh... Alright then..."I say

"I then see Denise walking in the den"

"Hey beautiful..."I say nuzzling her

"Hey Prettywolf..."She says nuzzling me back

"So is Kate alright?" Denise asks

"Yeah...She just passed out from shock..."I say

"So what are we going to do about Leroy?"Denise asks

"Kill him this time..."I say

"Oh, hey sweetheart."Denise says to me

"Yes?"I say

"Watch this"She says

"Hey Francis..."She says

"Hm?"He asks

"Hit me..."She says

"He starts laughing"

"Uhh... Ok.."He says

"He throws a punch for her face"

"She catches the throw and grabs his head and shoves him to the ground"

"AGH!"Francis shouts in pain

"Me and Johnny have our eyes wide open and shake our heads in confusion at what we just saw"

"Holy shit! Denise?! Where did you learn?-"I say before she interrupts me

"Eve taught me some basics..."Denise says giggling

"AGHH! I THINK YOU BROKE A TOOTH!"Francis shouts

"Johnny laughs uncontrollably"

"Dude you got your ass KICKED!"Johnny shouts laughing

"Denise then tackles me and starts kissing and nuzzling me"

"Your awful playful today..."I say nuzzling and kissing her

"Yeah, im getting the fuck out of here..."Johnny says walking out

"Yeah ill be back when the doctor gets back to fix the shit that Denise broke...OW! SON OF A BITCH!'Francis shouts

"Denise starts sticking her tongue in my mouth swapping saliva"

"Wow... You are very playful today..."I say smiling

"I just miss this is all.."She says smiling and kisses me more

LEROYS POV

"I start waking up from my nap"

"I start stretching"

"I start walking to the entrance"

"Good Afternoon sir..."My security says

"I nod and I walk to the edge of the rock that holds my den"

"I gaze out to the center of my pack and I see it starting to re-grow itself in population"

"Sir..."General Louis my Second In Command says

"What is it Louis?"I ask

"The North had successfully taken the Southern Pack by force...Our pack merged with the North overwhelmed The Southern and Western Supporters... They surrendered without hesitation... The South is now ours and we can advance on the East, then the West..."He says

"I smile"

"If we succeed in taking the East... The West stand no chance against us... And will be forced to surrender to us... And that means Vince would have no choice but to surrender..."I say smiling looking at my Army marching through the pack

"Sir, its amazing how fast you are starting to comeback after a difficult war with the four Superpowers..."I say

"SIR! SIR! SIR!"I hear Johnathan call my name

"He comes racing to me"

"What is it?!"I ask him

"The West and East are sending a counter-attack on the South!"He shouts

"Shit..."I say

"Go set up defenses around the South! DON'T LET THEM TAKE THE SOUTH BACK!"I shout

"Yes sir..."He says running back

"NICOLE!"I shout

"Yes sir?"I see her walking towards me

"I want you to go to The West and act as a spy for me for a while. I want you to see what Vince and the others are up to...It shouldn't be hard to gain citizenship..."I say

"I also want you to try to get close to them, try to become friends with them..."I say

"Most importantly, get closer to Humphrey's family. I hear he is the acting leader of the West right now since Winston and Eve retired..."I say

"Yes sir..."

"Good, now go now... "I say as she starts running off

"I better not have came back from the dead to fuck everything up again... Not again..."I say to myself

"Not again..."I say again

(End Of Chapter 6)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? My arms are still killing me right now. But ill live. Lol**

**Anyway so R&R and!**

**Thanks! :D**


	7. Chapter 7:Love Complicates EVERYTHING

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 7!**

Enjoy! :D

**Black Screen:Chapter 7 Love Complicates EVERYTHING**

NICOLES POV

"Now remember your orders... You go in there and get whatever information you can about what The West and East plan on doing..."Ethan says to me

"Don't screw this up... Were counting on you, Nicole..."Johnathan says to me

"And howl for us at night and we will be here to talk to you.."Ethan says

"Alright..."I say

"Just let me handle this and ill get whatever I can on them..."I say

"Alright, ready?"Johnathan asks

"Yeah..."I say

"I start running as if they were going to kill me"

"HELP!"I shout

"I look back at Johnathan and Ethan chasing me acting if they were going to catch and kill me"

ETHANS POV

"Man! Im to fat for this shit. Why didn't they have Julius chase after her?"I ask

"Just move your ass..."Johnathan says to me

"I start running as fast as I can"

NICOLES POV

"I start running through the center of the West"

"HELP!"I shout again

"I then see Vince and Francis"

"Whats wrong?"Vince asks me

"I stop in front of them"

"Those two are trying to kill me!"I shout pointing at Ethan and Johnathan also trying to catch my breath

"Come on!"I shout at Francis

"He nods and we start chasing after the two"

ETHANS POV

"Ok, this is when we start running right?"I ask

"Yup..."Johnathan says

"We start running back towards North where our pack is"

VINCES POV

"I look at them running"

"Lets just stop...They aren't worth chasing..."I say walking back towards the lost wolf

"I spot her sitting down"

"I walk towards her"

"Francis and I sit in front of her"

"What is your name?"I ask her

"Nicole..."She says

"Why were those two chasing you? You seem harmless..."Francis says

"They were Outlaws from Leroy's pack trying to kill me... "She says catching her breath

"What pack are you orginated from?" I ask her

"There pack, but I left in search of a new pack..."She says

"Oh. That explains a lot..."Francis says

"You can't leave the pack for any means necessary...Unless Leroy told you that already..."I say

"How do you know that?"She asks me

"I was a soldier for Leroy once..."Francis says

"And I was a peacekeeper..."I say

"Oh."She says

"Uhhh, I gotta go do some things...But Francis here will show you to my son and if you have permission to be a citizen, he will help you find a den..."I say

"As in "Do things" he means to go and do his wife..."Francis says

"Nicole starts giggling"

"I turn my head slowly and I look at him confused"

"Really?"I say

"Look, I know your trying to impress her...But come on man...Thats a little immature for your age man..."I say

"Nicole starts giggling more"

"Alright... Since he has a little dirty mind... I gotta go complete some tasks..."I say eyeballing Francis

"Take her to Humphrey and see if she can gain citizen ship..."I say to Francis

"Ill see you tonight for dinner..."I say patting Francis on the shoulder

"Alright..."He says

FRANCIS POV

"Uhh, come on I need to take you to my Nephew since he is the pack leader..."I say

"Alright..."Nicole says

"Whats your name?"Nicole asks

"Francis..."I say

"Thats a nice name, I had a brother named Francis..."I say

"Really? What happened to him?"I ask

"He died..."She say sadly

"Im sorry for your loss..."I say to her

"Thank you..."She says smiling

"We start walking towards a hill leading to Humphrey's den"

"So is that guy your brother?"Nicole asks me about Vince

"Well, hes like my brother...We met in Leroy's pack and ever since we first met. We've been like brothers towards each other..."I say to her

"How did you end up in Leroy's pack?"She asks

"After my parents died... I didn't have a home...So I was approached my Leroy and some of his bodyguards and from there they toke me in and he trained me to be a soldier..."I say

"What about him?"She asks about Vince

"His parents were lone wolves and they were relocated by Hunters, and his Uncle was killed in the process by live bullets..."I say to her

"What about you? How did you end up in that Bastards pack?"I ask

"Well, I was born there. And my parents were executed for crimes against the pack...Along with my brother."She says

"He spared you only?"I ask

"Yeah, I was just a pup, so I didn't know anything so he spared me and ever since I learned they were executed I was always looking for ways to escape and I found one today..."She says

"Well good thing you left, hes waging war on the three Major packs of Jasper..."I say

"Who are those three and why just three?"She asks

"The West,East and South. The North are already supporting him if there is war..."I say

"Oh..."She says

"We reach my Nephews den"

"This is it..."I say

"Alright..."She says

"Humphrey! Buddy! You in here?"I shout

"What is it Uncle Francis?"He says

"We got a Wolf here looking for a new pack... She was being chased by some of Leroy's men but we chased them off before they could do anything..."I say

"Alright bring her in..."Kate says

"Good afternoon sir..."Humphrey's two bodyguards say to me

"Afternoon..."I say

NICOLES POV

"I walk in the den"

"I look at the two wolves sitting"

"Whats your name?"Humphrey asks

"Nicole.."I say

"What pack are you from?"Kate asks

"Leroy's Pack..."I say

"They two look at each other for a second"

"Alright... So you request to live here?"Kate asks

"Yes."I say

"Alright... Well unfortunately, our pack is being filled. But if Francis here can find you a method of you living here somewhere, then you can stay. But if he can't, then I would try the East..."Humphrey says

FRANCIS POV

"Lets go..."I say to Nicole

"I then see Hutch and Cando come walking in whispering to one of the bodyguards"

"I see the bodyguard nod and he walks towards Humphrey"

"Sir. The South was re-taken by Western and Eastern Forces, The Northern and Outlaw soldiers were pushed back... The South has been re-taken and is now back in there control..."The bodyguard says

"Good..."Humphrey and Kate say

NICOLES POV

"Shit!..."I whisper silently

FRANCIS POV

"I know where you can live..."I say

"Where?"She asks

"Well, if its alright with you, my den is enough to support four wolves and its basically going to be your den because I am usually my Nephews bodyguard during the night..."I say

"Alright...That sounds good..."She says smiling

"I rub my head"

"Listen, I gotta get going... I gotta go with my other brotherly friend and help him and his wife with some things"I say

"Alright..."She says

"Thanks..."She says

"No problem."I say smiling

"I see her starting to lay down"

"Ill be back to check on you ok?"I say to her

"Alright..."She says smiling

"I smile and I start going to Johnny's den"

"Am I in love with her?"I ask myself

NICOLES POV

"Am I in love with him? No I have to follow orders I say to myself sadly looking down starting to go to sleep

**Black Screen:Night**

NICOLES POV

"I wake up and I see that its night time"

"I look up to the sky and I start howling"

"I wait for about ten minutes and I hear a few wolves coming out of the bushes"

"I look at the bushes and I see my two leaders Leroy and General Louis and my partner Johnathan"

"So are you officially a citizen?"Leroy asks me

"Yes."I say

"I should kill you, but you are following orders so on the other hand, you should live..."Leroy says

"But sir, I..."I say stuttering

"You?"Leroy says

"I think im in love with a wolf here already..."I say

"Johnathan and Louis start growling"

"Do not get caught up in that lovery-dovey or friendship shit, because I sent you here to follow orders. Not to betray me..."Leroy says

"Yeah! Cause you know if you betray us... Were going to have to kill you..."Louis says

"Yes sir..."I say

"Good... Now have you found anything out while you were here?"Leroy asks

"The East and West re-taken the South back..."I say

"We are aware of that..."Louis says

"Thats all so far..."I say

"Alright... We will be heading off now...Do not fuck this up, Nicole..."Louis says

"Alright.."I say

"They nod and start walking off North"

"I go back inside crying"

"Why can't I just have a normal life..."I say to myself

"You can if you want..."I hear Francis say

"Ah!"I shout

"So you are what I thought you were..."He says

"Ok, I am..."I say

"He looks at me angrily"

"I look at him worried"

"Listen up..."He says

(End Of Chapter 7)

**So how was this Chapter? I was supposed to update last night. But I got side-tracked on a few other things. But other than that. R&R and!**

**Thanks everybody! :D**


	8. Chapter 8:Love Can Change People

**Hey everybody! Here is chapter 8. **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 8 Love Can Change People**

**10:00 PM**

NICOLES POV

"I look behind me and I see Francis coming out of the shadows"

"Listen up..."Francis says to me

"Since I really know who you are. I can have you executed in a second..."He says

"You know! I never wanted to do this, do you think I want to serve that piece of shit?"I say

"Stop with the acting, I know you are loyal to him..."He says to me

"IM SERIOUS!"I shout

"Its hard for me to believe anything you say after what I heard and saw..."He says

"What if I kill Leroy?"I say

"If you kill him that's just going bring even more tention between the The North and Outlaw Pack"He says

"And who is it your in love with?"He asks me

"Well, umm..."I say

-I knew I loved you by Savage Garden plays-

"Umm what?"Francis says

FRANCIS POV

"I look at Nicole starting to blush"

"I am in love with...You..."She says

"I start blushing"

"Really?"I ask smiling

"Uh huh..."She says smiling

"Your cute,nice,funny..."She says blushing

"You know...I asked myself the same thing...Am I in love with you?"I say

"You are very beautiful and you make me feel all stupid when im around you..."I say laughing a bit

"She giggles and blushes"

"Ive never been in love before, but you are special."I say

"She smiles"

"I haven't either, and I promise that I am in love with you, I feel something in you that I haven't before..."Nicole says to me smiling

"When I saw you with Vince, I felt something. like-"She says before I interrupt her

"Like butterflies in your stomach?"I say

"Yeah? How did you know?"She asks

"I had it too when I met you..."I say with a chuckle

"She giggles"

"I can help you lead a normal life, only if you promise to help us and never associate with Leroy again..."I say

"Thank you..."She says hugging me

"She then nuzzles me"

"I nuzzle her back"

"She then kisses me"

"I kiss her back"

"She then pushes me to the ground and gets on top of me and continues kissing me"

"I rub her sides and continue kissing her"

"She starts licking my neck"

"I love you, Nicole..."I say smiling

"I love you too, Francis" She says smiling

LEROYS POV

"THAT BITCH!"Louis shouts quietly

"WE CLEARLY TOLD HER TO FOLLOW ORDERS YET SHE STILL PUTS THEM ASSIDE FOR PETTY LOVE!"Johnathan shouts quietly

"Don't worry, she isn't worth the time anymore. We will get her...She will not get away from not listening to her orders..."I say

"We lost a spy, now we can't send another or The Western leaders will get suspicious..."Louis says

"Its fine, we will find another method of getting our information...Lets just go..."I say

"FUCKING TRAITOR!"Johnathan shouts quietly

"JOHNATHAN! DONT ATTRACT ANY ATTENTION!"Louis shouts quietly

"Alright..."Johnathan says

FRANCIS POV

"Nicole continues kissing me"

"Awwww... Isn't that cute!"I hear Johnny call out

"Me and Nicole get up quickly"

"Little hard-ass Francis is in love!"Vince calls out laughing

"Damn bro! Shes only here for like a day and you two are already together!"Vince says

"And I thought you were a prettywolf..."Denise says to Vince

"Nicole giggles"

"Damn it!"I say blushing

"Were just kidding, Francis..."Heather says

**Heather is a blonde and tan wolf with green eyes, has long straight hair, and is in well shape  
**

"Come on Francis...Its your shift as bodyguard brother..."Johnny says for me to go to Humphrey's den

"Alright..."I say

"Ill see you in the morning, I love you..."I say kissing Nicole smiling

"Nicole kisses me back and smiles"

"So cute!"Heather and Denise say

"Welcome to the family Nicole..."Denise says

"Thank you..."Nicole giggles

"I start walking out of the den towards Humphrey's den"

-Song ends-

NICOLES POV

"Alright... We gotta get going Nicole... If you want to tag along, your more than welcome..."Vince says

"No, im ok... Im tired and I want to go to sleep..."I say

"Alright..."Vince says

"They all start walking towards Humphrey's den"

"I start laying down and I start falling asleep"

VINCES POV

"Hey Francis?"I ask

"Yeah?"He says

"How did it happen?"I ask

"She started saying she was in love with me and I started saying I was in love with her and I said I would keep her safe, and she started thanking me and then she started hugging and kissing me"I say

"Oh..."I say

"Well congratulations, Francis...She seems like a nice girl..."Denise says

"Thanks..."Francis says

"We reach Humphrey's den"

"I walk inside with everyone else"

"I see Humphrey and Kate sitting with Kari and Connor sleeping"

"I then see one of the bodyguards walk up to Humphrey"

"Sir, we have reports of Outlaws in The Western boarders..."The bodyguards say

"Let them...If they start to harm anyone, thats when we take action..."Humphrey says

"You can go home now, Francis is here..."Humphrey says

"Hey son..."Denise and I say

"Hey Mom, Dad..."Humphrey says

"Hey..."Kate says

"Whats up buddy."Johnny says

"Hey Uncle Johnny, Aunt Heather..."Humphrey says

"Hey..."Kate says

"So how is Nicole?"Kate asks

"Uhhh..."Francis says

"They are mates already..."Vince says

"Really?"Kate asks

"Humphrey has a surprised look on him"

"Well congratulations, Uncle Francis..."Humphrey says

"Thanks boy..."Francis says

"Everyone sits down"

NICOLES POV

**11:00 PM**

"I wake up and it is still night"

"I then see a wolf rushing in"

"He tackles me"

"What the fuck?!"I shout

"THIS BETTER BE A FUCKING ACT!"The wolf says

"Get the fuck off me! Who are you!"I shout

"GENERAL LOUIS!"He shouts

"THIS BETTER BE AN ACT!"He shouts

"GET OF ME!"I shout

"He then swings at my face"

"I avoid it by rolling out of his way"

"He then swings at me again but I duck and I slash his face"

"AGH!"He shouts

"STOP OR I WILL KILL YOU!"I shout

"He swings at my throat but I avoid it by catching his paw and twisting it"

"AGHHH!"He shouts in pain

"LAST CHANCE!"I shout

"He uses his other paw to swing at me but I duck again"

"I get up and I slash his throat"

"He falls and dies instantly"

"Oh shit!"I shout

(End of Chapter 8)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? I am trying to ease on the violence right now because im trying to save the best for last. So thats why there aren't very many violent chapters right now. Lol, but anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks! :D**


	9. Chapter 9:The Death Of A Right Hand Man

**Hello everybody who reads this story! Here is chapter 9! **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 9 The Death Of a Right Hand Man**

NICOLES POV

"Oh shit!"I shout breathing heavily looking around my den and then the dead body

"I gotta go let Francis know..."I say to myself

"I start running out of the den towards Humphrey's den"

"It then starts to snow lightly"

"I reach Humphrey's den and I walk inside"

"I look inside and I see Humphrey,Kate and there two pups sleeping"

"Francis!"I whisper

"I see him get up from laying down"

"What is it, Nicole?"He says walking over to me

"You need to come to the den! Quick!"I whisper

"David!"Francis whispers towards the other bodyguard

"What?"He says getting up from sitting

"Ill be back...I got to go deal with something..."Francis says

"Alright...Be quick..."David says

"Alright..."Francis says

"Come on lets go..."Francis says to me

"We start walking out of the den and it starts to snow a little harder"

"Winter is coming..."Francis says

"I can see that...I can't wait to spend it all with you..."I say to Francis smiling

"He smiles back and me"

"I can't wait either..."He says smiling

FRANCIS POV

"As were walking towards the den, Nicole wraps her left arm around my right arm and nuzzles me and smiles as we walk"

"I nuzzle her back and smile"

"We reach the den"

"Alright, what is it you need to show me?"I ask Nicole releasing my arm

"She goes to the back and drags a dead wolf towards me"

"Oh shit..."I say

"I killed him..."She says

"Who is it?"I ask

"General Louis..."She says

"Damn it..."I say

"I killed him out of self-defense..."She says

"He attacked me and threatened to kill me...I had no choice.."She says

"Francis looks at the body"

"We need to bring the body to Humphrey..."I say

"This is going to bring more tention between The North and Outlaw pack..."I say

"Good thing it wasn't Leroy..."I say

"Why is that?"Nicole asks

"Otherwise, he would have been in full command of The Outlaw Army and Northern Army... And he would have waged war in a second after finding out Leroy's death..."I say pointing at the dead wolf

"Since its just his Second In Command, Leroy might be pissed but he will still have to prepare..."I say

"But doesn't Leroy want to wage war as it is?"Nicole asks me

"Yeah...But not this second, he is waiting for the time to invade..."I say

"We don't know when hes invading but we have all the Wolfpower we need to fend off an invasion..."I say

"Well then why are we worrying about him so much?"Nicole asks me

"Before any of us were born, including Vince. Leroy's Pack was a Superpower of Jasper, The West,South and his Pack were the only known Superpowers at the time. Then The East and North rose into power. When he heard of these packs. He decided to try and take them all at once, Leroy's Pack wasn't always known as a Outlaw Pack, they used to be known as the Far North Pack..."I say to Nicole

"I remember waking up in the Valley of The Civil War after being in a coma for about a month or two as well as others including Leroy, and I seen Outlaws scattered everywhere but they were dead. How did Leroy gather a Army that big after the Civil War was like a month or months ago? And how is he still alive? I heard Vince was actually successful in killing him?"Nicole asks me

"We do not know how he survived, but he must have came back from the dead for something..."I say looking at the dead body

"Come on, we need to bring this to Humphrey..."I say picking him up and putting him on my back

"Why don't we just drop him in a lake or something?"Nicole says putting him on her back

"Because, my Nephew needs to know...And needs proof..."I say

"Alright..."Nicole says

"We start walking with Louis's dead body on our backs"

"The snow starts getting slightly lighter"

"A snowflake lands on Nicole's nose"

"She tries to blow it off"

"Mind helping a lady out?"She says giggling

"Snowflakes start dropping on my face also"

"Your not the only one..."I say chuckling

"She starts giggling more"

"I then see two Western Army wolves"

"Oh shit...Western Army..."I say

"How do you know? They look like normal wolves."Nicole says

"They have markings like this"I say revealing a Plus like sign with a A like shape in the middle

"All Pack armies have there own sign of telling that your part of the Army..."I say

"And they have that marking?"Nicole asks

"Yeah, I can see it on them..."I say

"The two wolves start looking at us and walk over to us"

"Western Army. Hold it..."A wolf with grey and white fur, long hair, blue eyes and is in well shape says

"Is that wolf injured?"The second wolf with Black and grey fur,long/short hair, green eyes and has an athletic shape

"Western Army...Personal bodyguard to the Pack Leaders..."I say revealing my mark

"And no, he is dead. My mate, Nicole, killed him out of self-defense, he is a Outlaw Pack soldier..."I say to the Western Soldiers

"Alright...You know what to do..."The soldiers say to me

"I know..."I say as they walk off talking about other things

"Come on..."I say

**Black Screen:Humphrey's Den**

**1:00 AM**

FRANCIS POV

"The snow starts to fall harder and the winds start picking up faster and trees start to lose there leafs"

"Nicole and I drop the body"

"I start walking over to Humphrey and Kate who are sleeping with Connor and Kari in there arms"

"Humphrey buddy!, Kate!"I whisper loud enough for them to hear

"They start opening there eyes and start stretching"

"What is it, Francis?"Kate asks

"We got a dead Outlaw, Nicole killed him out of Self-defense...We brought him here for proof of death and orders on what to do with him..."I say

"Humphrey starts to get up and stretches and starts walking over to the body, Kate does the same also"

"Humphrey starts to feel his pulses and chest to see if he is still breathing"

"No signs of heartbeat or beating from his pulse...He is confirmed dead. Now what I want you to do is, go and dump him in the river in the morning and let him flow towards Leroy's pack..."Kate says

"But for now, leave him outside and sleep here and we will wake you up to make sure you don't over sleep..."Kate says

"Alright..."Me and Nicole say

"Go ahead and get comfortable..."Humphrey says

"Ok, thanks buddy..."I say

"No problem, Uncle Francis..."Humphrey says

"Me and Nicole start laying down, snuggled in each others arms and our legs wrapped around each other"

"We both fall asleep smiling and nuzzling each other"

**Black Screen:Tomorrow**

**10:00 AM**

NICOLES POV

"I wake up and I hear shouting throughout the pack"

"Francis starts waking up too and walks out with me"

"We get to the edge of the den and when we look down we see Western Army fighting Northern and Outlaw pack soldiers"

"Oh shit!"Francis shouts

"Nicole! Get inside with Humphrey and Kate and let them know there is an invasion happening! STAY THERE! I do not want you to die!"Francis shouts at me

"Alright!"I shout

(End Of Chapter 9)

**So what did you guys think of this chapter? :D **

**So I just literally destroyed my hands writing this. Lol but anyway. R&R  Its even underlined for you xD and**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	10. Chapter 10:Pushed To Far

**Hey everybody who reads this story! If you noticed that I haven't updated the day after I updated as I usually do, well thats because I was busy with personal issues and I forgot my Ipod and Laptop so I couldn't update during my vacation, but now I am back home in Spain and I am here to bring you Chapter 10. So shut up and enjoy!... xD Jk **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 10 Pushed To Far**

**Description:Outlaw and Northern Pack invasion of The Western Pack**

FRANCIS POV

"I look over the edge one more time and I see Northern and Outlaw's killing WAY too many Western Soldiers"

"I look back at the den and I see Nicole,Humphrey,Kate and there two pups walking out"

"What's going on?!"Kate asks

"We are being invaded much sooner than we thought..."I say

"What?!"Humphrey asks

"They run towards the edge of the rock and they look down"

"No,... No no no no..."Kate says

"WERE GETTING OUR ASSES HANDED TO US!"I hear Johnny say in the distance

"THE NORTHERN PACK DON"T EVEN TRAIN THERE SOLDIERS!"I shout

"Yeah, but Leroy's does..."Nicole says

"SET UP DEFENSE AROUND THE PACK LEADERS DEN!"Hutch shouts

"Humphrey,Kate. Get the pups and stay in the den, don't come out for any means necessary unless we say its ok... Got that?"I say to Humphrey and Kate

"Alright..."Humphrey says

"Whats going on Uncle Francis?"Kari and Connor ask me

"Do not worry. Just go inside with your parents and stay inside and do not leave... Alright?"I say to the two

"Alright..."They both say walking inside the den

"What are you going to do?"Nicole asks me

"Stay here and make sure these four survive..."I say

"I then look to thel left side of there den and I see three wolves rushing up towards the den"

"I get in a fighting position"

"They stop and walk up to us"

"Royal guard..."One of them says

"Prove it..."I say

"They show the Western Army marks on there paws"

"I take a closer look at ut"

"Alright..."I say after a few seconds of examining

"They walk inside the den and take positions"

"I then look right side of there den and I see the Eastern and Southern Pack Leaders walk inside along with there bodyguards"

"What the hell? How did you get here untouched?"I ask the two

"We toke the path with no warfare..."The Southern leader says walking in with Tony

"I look at them for a few seconds and I then walk over to the ledge and I see Northern and Outlaw's fighting Southern,Eastern and Western Forces and The South/East/West Alliance winning"

"He obviously brought them with him..."I say to Nicole pointing at Southern and Eastern soldiers

"She nods and gets closer to me"

"Why couldn't you be in my life earlier?"She says leaning her head on my shoulder

"I was to busy being a idiot rather than trying to lead a normal life..."I say to her

"Promise me you won't leave me..."Nicole says nuzzling me

"I won't..."I smile and nuzzle her back

"I then look to the left and I see three more wolves walking towards us"

"Royal guard..."One of the three says

"Prove it..."I say growling

"They show me the Western Army mark on there paws"

"Alright..."I say

"When do you think this war will end?"Nicole asks me

"Whenever Leroy realizes its to late to end this war..."I say

HUMPHREYS POV

"So what do you two plan on doing for defense?"I ask Tony and Phillip (The Southern Leader)

"Our boarders are locked down by our most Elitists Soldiers..."Tony says

"I highly doubt The North or The Outlaw's will get past..."Phillip says

"What did you do for defense? Humphrey..."Tony asks me

"From the looks of it, we had to defend for you..."Phillip says

"Our boarder control only consists of regular soldiers..."Kate says

"You see...You two are still kids... We are only on good terms with your parents, Kate. But we do not know you and Humphrey as politics, we only see you two as the Prince and Princess, ill put it at that..."Phillip says

"So... As a question... Do you know anything on running a Army or running a pack for that matter?"Tony asks

"We are not kids anymore if you noticed... And yes we have training on running a pack and a Army... So talk all you want. We are great leaders..."Kate says

"Tony and Phillip look at each other"

"Well then, we will help you this one time... But proove your worth and do some good for this war. And we will put you as notable allies...But for now... We are only on good terms with each other..."Phillip says

"Why do you mis-understand us?"I ask them

"Like we said...We do not know you as King and Queen, we only know you as Prince and Princess... We will help, but if you do not do something worth in this war... We do not know how else we can help you if you don't know how to help us in return..."Phillip says

"So, what do you plan on doing after we hold back the invasion?"Phillip asks

"We plan to send an Invasion force to Leroy's pack and a defense force to your pack as well if needed for defense..."Kate says

"Tony and Phillip smile"

"Well we hope your actions are more stronger than your words...In return I will send some forces with your invasion force on the assault..."Tony says

"And in return from me... I will also send forces with you... If this invasion is successful, it will be a key towards permanently ending the war..."Phillip says

"I smile and I look at the pups sleeping in relieve that we will be ok"

"I then look at my six bodyguards nodding at each other grabbing Kate,Phillip,Tony and I by the neck and tieing us up with banana leaves

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"Cando shouts but only has his throat slit by one of the traitors

"NO!"Hutch shouts but is killed by The traitors

"Whats going on?!"Francis asks coming in

"One bodyguard attacks him but Francis kills him slamming his body in the ground"

"DON'T COME ANY CLOSER OR THESE FUCKERS GET IT!'A Black and white wolf says

FRANCIS POV

"I stand my distance from them" 

"Who are you?"I ask

"You know who we are and why we are doing this..."A Grey and White wolf says

"Actually, no I don't..."I say

"We are Outlaw Spies sent to mimic Royal Guard and have them hostage, you fucking idoit..."A Brown and White wolf says

"Now leave... We have matters to talk to with these four..."A Gold and white female wolf says holding Tony down

"I start walking out"

"How could we be so fucking blind?"I ask myself

"What happened?"Nicole asks

"I remain quiet" 

(End Of Chapter 10)

**So how did you guys enjoy that chapter? :D I thought the whole hostage thing would make the story a bit better. So I did just that. But anyway R&R and!**

**Thank you for reading! :D**


	11. Chapter 11:Brilliant Planning

**Hey everybody here is Chapter 11. Read it and!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 11 Brilliant planning**

FRANCIS POV

"I remain quiet"

"Baby, please tell me whats wrong!"Nicole says to me

"Outlaw spies slipped in and they have all the superpower pack leaders hostage including Humphrey and Kate..."I say

"Where are Lilly and Garth?"I ask

"Taking a vacation with there pups. Why?"She asks

"Good. Thats some family members we don't have to worry about dieing..."I say

"What are we going to do?"Nicole asks me about the hostage situation

"I don't know..."I say

HUMPHREYS POV

"AGH!"I shout trying to rip the banana leaves from my legs

"The traitors look at me and laugh"

"Who are you?"Kate asks with tears in her eyes

"You should know who I am and why we are here..."The Grey and White wolf says to us

"No we don't..."I say growling

"Don't play fucking games with us..." The Gold and White female says

"We seriously don't..."I say

"The Grey and White wolf eyeballs The Black and White wolf towards our pups"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH THEM!"I shout

"The Black and White wolf grabs Kari and Connor by the mouth"

"LEAVE THEM! THEY ARE JUST PUPS!"Kate shouts crying

"MOMMY! WHAT IS HE DOING?!"Kari shouts

"We'll you stop playing games and Co operate with us?"The Grey and White wolf says

"Yes..."I say whimpering

"Good..."He says eyeballing The Black and White wolf to drop the pups

"As soon as he drops them. He ties them up with banana leaves"

"So...As I was saying..."The Grey and White wolf says

"You know exactly why we are here and why were are doing this..."He says to Kate and me

"So, you know exactly what I want also..."He says to me

"No, I don't..."I say

"Well... This might help a little..."He says picking me up and dragging me to the edge of our den

"Look..."He says to me

"I look down and I see The West/East/South Alliance victorious and The Outlaw/North alliance falling back"

"Leroy will be here any second and he wants me to give him a headstart on his demands... So you know exactly what your alliance victory means..."He says to me

"I want you to recall every invasion squad back to your pack"He says to me

"I remain quiet"

VINCES POV

"Please! Don't hurt me!"I look down at a dieing Northern Wolf

"Ah! Just put him out of his misery..."Johnny says while looking at other wolves making sure they are dead

"NO!"He shouts before I slice his throat

"I wipe the blood off of my claws in the grass"

"Hey... I haven't seen Denise in a while. Where is she?"Johnny asks

"She is with Kate's Mom and Dad..."I say

"For what?"Johnny asks

"She's just visiting... I guess..."I say

"What if Winston is having a little Three-way action with Eve and her?"Johnny says chuckling

"Seriously man?!"I say

"By whooever created us... You have a seriously fucked up mind bro..."I say

"What? Im just playing man! Calm down..."Johnny says

"I roll my eyes"

"VINCE! JOHNNY!"I see Francis and Nicole running towards us

"Francis my boy!"Johnny says

"I look at Francis and Nicole who have worried faces"

"Whats wrong?"I ask

"Northern and Outlaw spies have everybody hostage!"I shout

"What?!"I shout

"Who do you mean by "Everybody?" Johnny shouts

"Humphrey,Kate and The Southern and Eastern leader!"Francis shouts

"Oh shit..."I say

"This is what Leroy had planned after so long..."I say

"Executing all the Superpower leaders?"Nicole asks

"No, even worse..."I say

"If all Armies of each pack find out there leader is in Enemy hands, tensions will rise and all four packs will have a MAJOR conflict. No one will take sides. It will just be The East,West,North and South against each other in one battle..."I say

"You are kidding right?"Francis says

"I wish was..."I say

"So what you are saying is. It would be a free for all between the four superpowers?"Johnny asks

"Im afraid so..."I say

"Once whatever pack is victorious... Leroy will take them head on and defeat the remaining personal and claim all territories his and create one giant Pack..."I say

"So Leroy would betray the Northern Pack for dominance over the whole Park?"Francis asks

"Yes..."I say

"Greed talks..."I say

"What if all the packs destroy each other?"Nicole asks

"Then it would be more easier for Leroy to take the Park..."I say

"What if The remaining forces defeat Leroy?"Francis asks

"Then we better hope it is us..."I say

"Who takes Pack Leader if Humphrey and Kate die?"Francis asks

"Kari and Connor are to young to take over and have no mate..."I say

"Winston and Eve are retired..."I say

"So it would be his closest family member..."Nicole says

"Everybody turns there head towards me"

"Im too old for this shit..."I say

"Alright..."I say

"I race to the highest ledge I can find"

"I look at the soldiers who are celebrating there victory"

"I look at Nicole who is standing on the right of me sitting next to Francis and Johnny who is standing next to me on the left"

HUMPHREYS POV

"Alright listen up!"I hear my Father shouting

"I look over to my right and I see my Dad on the ledge of the path leading to our den"

"Our current leader and also my Son and his mate, along with The Eastern and Southern leaders... Have been taken hostage and are not in control of there packs anymore..."I hear him say

"So I am temporary leader until my Son and his mate are fine and ready to start leading again!"He shouts

"I fucking knew he would be a problem..."The Grey and White wolf says

"Weren't expecting that were you?"I say laughing

"He slaps me"

"Agh!"I shout than I start laughing

"Shit!"He says marching back in dragging me

"What happened?"The Brown and White wolf says

"This shitheads Dad is taking control of the pack..."The Grey and White wolf says

"That wasn't part of the plan sir..."The Black and White wolf says

"I know! Shut the fuck up!"The Grey and White wolf says

"If we execute them, it would just render useless but emotionally devastating to them. There emotions don't mean shit to us..."The Grey and White wolf says

"But you do know the result if The South and East figure out that there leader is gone..."The Gold and White female wolf says

"Yeah, if all the packs are pitted against each other. Than this would be the easiest takeover possible..."The Grey and White wolf says

"So we need to keep these three here as long as possible. Until The East,West and South begin tensions with each other..."The Brown and White wolf says

"What about The North?"The Black and White wolf says

"They are just tools for our conquest..."The Grey and White wolf says

"I look at Phillip and Tony who have worried faces on them"

"Tools?"One of the Northern spies say

"You were not aware of this since the start of our relations with your pack?"The Grey and White wolf says

"What the fuck do you mean "Tools?" The female Northern spy shouts

"We are not really your allies..."The Grey and White wolf says

"Yeah, we plan on pitting your pack against these three as well...But now that you know of our plan. You must die now..."The Black and White wolf says

"The Gold and White female grabs one of The Norther spies by the throat and slices his throat"

"GO TO SLEEP BITCH!"The Black and White wolf shouts slicing The female Northern spy in the throat

"I hear Western wolves starting to surround our den"

"Oh your screwed now..."I hear Phillip saying

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!" The Black and White wolf says

"WE KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!"I hear my Father shouting

"RELEASE THE FOUR LEADERS OR I WILL SHOW LETHAL FORCE!"My Dad shouts

"What do we do now?"The Brown and White wolf says

"The Grey and White wolf remains quiet"

(End Of Chapter 11)

**So how did you guys like this chapter? :D Leave in the reviews on how much you loved it! ;D xD **

**But anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	12. Chapter 12:Think about it

**Hey everybody who reads this story! So I was orginally supposed to update on the 19th but you know... GTA V just came out and it literally toke my Social life as predicted... XD I had just beaten the game within three days. So this game literally toke 72 hours from me that I will probably never get back. (Not literally xD) but anyway here is chapter 12!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 12 Think about it...**

GREY AND WHITE WOLF SPY POV

"Let them go! Or you will face the consequences!"The Temporary pack leader shouts

"I walk out of the den very angrily and frustrated"

"What are you going to do? What consequences will I face?!"I shout

"You will die if you do not turn yourselves in!"He shouts at me

"If you so much send a soldiers foot in this entrance! The pups! And Leaders will be executed!"I shout

"If you do! It will just spark a war that your pack would lose! It isn't worth it! EVERYBODY! Will die! Including Leroy! This war is so pointless! You need to look! And see what is really right and what is wrong! Leroy is wrong! The Northern leader is wrong! If Leroy expands his pack through the whole park! The Wolf species will no longer exist! His superpower Pack will be thrown into Civil War! And they will just destroy each other! Destroying the wolf population in Jasper!"The leader shouts at me

"I look back at the other wolves look at me with there claws away from everybody's throat"

"Hes right..."The Black and White wolf says

"Were fighting a pointless war, with two corrupted politics who will just destroy the entire park and the Wolf species in Jasper if we don't do something about it..."The Gold and White female says

"We all nod at each other"

"I look at the tied leaders and pups"

"They look at me with tears in there eyes"

"What will you do with us if we turn ourselves in?!"I ask

"Become loyal to the Western pack! And help us!"He shouts

"I sigh"

"Untie them and follow me..."I say softly to the three

"They nod at me and cut the banana leaves on the leaders and there pups"

"The Pack explodes into cheers that Humphrey and the others have been released and the Spies are turning over"

VINCES POV 

"I sigh in relief and Denise kisses me in celebration and I look over at Francis and Nicole celebrating"

"I then look towards some Western soldiers tieing banana leaves around the Spies"

"I then look over and I see Humphrey,Phillip and Tony nodding at each other in agreement"

"I then see Kate who embraces with Kari and Connor"

"Dad!"Humphrey shouts running up to me nuzzling me and his Mother

"I was so worried!"Denise says crying

"How did all of this happen?"I ask

"I may be able to explain that..."Francis says

"What?"Vince says with a surprised look on him as well as the others

"It wasn't your fault Francis..."Nicole says

"What do you mean it wasn't his fault?"Johnny asks

"Two Northerns and Four Outlaws came in saying they were royal guard to Humphrey. And they had the same mark of The Western Army Royal Guard. I was so blind to never even notice who exactly who they were and where they came from..."Francis says

"I let out a small sigh"

"Its not your fault man... Hell if I were you... I would have probably believed them too..."I say patting Francis on the back

"Its alright Uncle Francis..."Humphrey says

"Humphrey and I understand. You do a great job as our guard. But as saftey pro-cautions... We want you to start fully Identifying other guard to make sure this same thing doesn't happen again...Alright?"Kate says

"Yes..."Francis says

"Thank you..."Humphrey says hugging Francis

"Humphrey!"I hear Salty call out

"I then look over behind Humphrey and I see Mooch,Salty and Shakey walking our way"

"Im telling you Vince...Your son's friend Salty...Fucking junkie..."Johnny says to me

"Leave the poor kid alone...He may sound like one. But it doesn't make him one..."I say

"We heard what happened! Are the pups ok?"Shakey asks

"Yeah they are fine...Kate toke them to go do something and get there minds off of this..."Humphrey says

HUMPHREYS POV

"So how is life being a Politic?"Shakey asks

"Very efficient..."I say chuckling a bit

"Humphrey..."I hear my Mother call out

"Yes Mom?"I ask

"Me and your Father are going Home... Just come over to The Den and tell us if you need anything. Alright?"She says

"Yes Mom..."I say

"Alright... I love you son..."She says nuzzling me and smiling

"I love you too Mom..."I say nuzzling her back smiling

"Bye Son..."My Dad says

"Bye Dad..."I say back

"So what are your powers?"Mooch asks

"Anything I can desire really. But I don't abuse it. Otherwise, ill end up like Leroy or Christopher..."I say

"So being Pack Leader makes you an Alpha?"Salty asks

"Yeah... It does... I am now a trained killer and stronger."I say

"But I still have my friendly side...So the old Humphrey is still here..."I say chuckling

"So your a beta then?"Shakey says

"In that matter. I am..."I say

"Well, were going to get going now. We just came to check up on you guys and make sure nothing happened..."Salty says starting to walk away

"Yeah, see you later Humphrey..."Mooch says walking away

"See ya Humphrey..."Shakey says walking away

"Bye you guys..."I say

"Sir..."I hear a wolf come up to me

"I then notice it is my other guard David"

"What is it?"I ask

"Hutch and Cando are confirmed dead...There injuries were major. So Healers and Pack Doctors couldn't do anything for them ontime..."He says

"We will give them a memorial...And we will let them know that there deaths will not go un-punished..."I say

"Who will replace them?"He asks

"We need a Second-in Command and General..."He says

"I will talk to some people..."I say

"Alright sir..."He says

"I look at the valley and I see the dead wolves being escorted and buried"

"Your deaths will not go un-punished..."I whisper

**Black Screen:4 Hours Later**

**9:00 PM**

**Humphrey and Kates den**

FRANCIS POV

"I take a bite out of the Caribou that Kate caught"

"Nice catch, Kate..."Vince says eating

"Thank you..."She says smiling

"I look over at the pups sharing a slice"

"Dad..."Humphrey says

"Yes son?"Vince says

"Are you retired or anything in that matter?"He asks

"Not entirely...Why?"Vince asks

"Due to Hutch's death...I need a new Second-In Command..."He says

"Well..."Vince says

"Its up to you Dad, think about it..."Humphrey says

"I take a bite into the dead carcass, and I then hear rustling outside the den"

"Everybody looks towards the entrance" 

"Ill go check..."I say

"I start walking out slowly and I look at the bush"

(End of Chapter 12)

**So what did you guys think? :P leave a review about what you guys thought while I go play me some GTA V xD I probably won't update for another few days due to this game. So... I probably won't update till I would say the 27th? Lol but anyway.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	13. Chapter 13:Human Activity

**Hey everybody! So school has been keeping me busy lately. But anyways im not here to tell and complain to you all about my life so... Here is the story!**

**Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen:Chapter 13 Human Activity **

UNKNOWN POV

"I wake up to the loud sounds of helicopter blades whirring and I look out the window and I see it is early evening about 6:00 PM, the sun setting letting out its last rays of heat, Orenge skies with very cloudy skies"

"Wake up sleeper...Were here..."The pilot I hired to drop me off says

"Ready for this, John?"My friend Victor says to me says loading his AR-15 rifle

**John is a middle aged caucasian male, with short shaved hair, brown eyes, a green camouflaged sweater, camouflaged pants and black shoes.**

**Victor is a male in his late twenties, with long hair straight hair, green eyes, a dark green camouflaged sweater,camouflaged pants and green shoes.**

"Yeah..."I say rubbing my head loading my Remington 870 shotgun

"The Helicopter lands in a open field"

"Remember... Were capturing them or killing them, your call. When you get a good enough amount of them to bring back. Radio in and ill pick you guys up..."The Helicopter pilot says

"What exactly does your guy's boss do with the dead ones?"I ask

"He has some men skin them and sell the hide..."The pilot says through the headset

"The captured ones?"I ask through the headset getting off the helicopter walking through the forrest

"Your asking to many damn questions..."The pilot says through the headset flying off

"Wait isn't this poaching?"I ask

"You weren't warned when you signed up?"The Pilot asks through the headset

"No, I wasn't. But if it pays good. Then I don't mind doing a little dirty work..."I say through my headset walking through looking out for wolves,coyotes or foxes

"Good. Well this is the only way to pay your debts off to our boss... Unless you want to die or pay the fine..."The pilot says through the headset

"Alright..."I say looking back at the Eurocopter EC-130 Helicopter

"So, what exactly did you do to be in debts to the Mafia?"My friend Victor asks

"I borrwed money..."I say aiming my gun looking around walking through the forrest

"How much?"He asks aiming his gun looking around walking through

"3200$"I say putting a shotgun shell in my 870 walking

"Jesus! For what?"Victor asks turning his laser on

"I needed money for rent and some other things..."I say aiming my gun walking down a grassy ramp

"Broke ass sucker..."He says laughing walking down

"Shut the fuck up and just lay down some fire on these animals..."I say

"Whatever bro..."He says chuckling

"I see a wolf running towards us growling"

"Oh shit!"Victor says shooting three bullets one hitting the wolf in the torso,face and chest

"I run over to the wolf and I shot him with my 870 ensuring he or she is dead"

"Yeah hes dead... Put him in the bag and drag him to the place we were going to put the animals in..."I say wrapping the wolf around in a bag ready to put on the helicopter

"We drag him towards the open field we were dropped off at"

"How about, instead of dragging one. We drag two of them or something in two bags. And save us the trip..."I say

"Or we flush out a den with one of these..."Victor says pulling out some molded explosives

"Where the fuck did you get those from?!"I ask with shock

"The Mafia provided a lot..."Victor says

"Explosives,ammo,guns,camping supplies,food and some gasoline..."He says picking through the duffel bag given by the Mafia

"Well aren't they just great..."I say aiming my shotgun around

"Well just blow the to pieces of you use that..."I say

"Well test it. We still got lke 12 sticks of this stuff. So lets just try it and see what the outcome is..."Victor says

"Alright, lets go..."I say looking around for more dogs to put down

"We start walking along a grassy path surrounded by trees,flowers and all other sorts of plants. And it is late dusk around 7:00 PM"

"Right there! Wolf den!"Victor says

"Hide! If they see us! Were getting shreaded!"I say whispering

"We get in the bushes getting the explosives ready"

FRANCIS POV

"I take a bite into the dead carcass and I then hear rustling outside where the bushes are"

"Vince...Go on top of the den and get ready to ambush whoever is out there if I get too much heat..."I say walking slowly outside

"Gotcha..."He says racing out quietly

"I walk out to the entrance slowly and I hear whispers inside the bushes"

"I look on top and I see Vince ready to ambush"

"I open the bushes and I see two humans making something"

"They look up at me"

"Boo..."I say

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"They shout falling backwards crawling away

"Get out of here... Were taking your guns too..."I say bitting on to one and Vince jumping down bitting down the other

"Yeah... I suggest you run now or well kill you..."Vince says

"Lets fuckin go Vic!"The human says getting up running

"How coincedential... "I say

"What?"Vince asks

"His name is Vic too..."I say

"Must've been a reminder for something..."Vince says walking back in

(Flashback)

FRANCIS POV

"GO! ILL HOLD OF LEROY!"Vic shouts in a spanish accent

""Vic hits Leroy in the face but it doesn't affect him"

"Leroy hits and makes Vic fly through the air"

"Is it worth dying for a friend?"Leroy says slicing Vic's throat killing him

"NO!"I shout attacking Leroy but he slams me on the ground and ties me with banana leaves

"Francis then attacks him but is also tied up"

(End Of flashback)

"I shake my head"

UNKNOWN POV

"Don't you worry Francis..."I say

"Don't you worry about it..."I say again

"Maybe he will be back, maybe he won't..."I say

"Lets just wait and see..."I say

(End Of Chapter 13)

**So what did you think? Sorry to the fans of this story waiting (If I have any lol) Grand Theft Auto V is like telling me not to update...Trevor tells me everynight I try to update and stop playing**

"**Don't even try to update today..."**

**"But..."**

**"Want me to get my dick out again?!"**

**Hes like telling me that everynight xD but I kinda broke through it and he let me update tonight... xD but anyway leave a review and!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	14. Chapter 14:What about Vic?

**Hey everybody and everybody who reads this story. So ive thought about it lately, And I might actually cut this sequel short, due to the popularity of it. Its going down and it isn't very successful. So I might just make this a 17 chapter thing or 19 maybe. I honestly think it's the way I write my fictions. I try to write them like something out of a Gangster movie mixed with a War movie. And I know writing this now is useless now that the actual sequel is out. But whatever I will just write this for fun. But whatever, I will honestly try my hardest in my next fiction and I will try something new rather than it being something I commonly write... But anyway, here is chapter 14.**

**Shut up and Enjoy! :D**

**Black Screen: Chapter 14 What about Vic? **

FRANCIS POV

"I walk back in the den following Vic"

"What was it?" Humphrey asks

"Humans, they were planting explosives all over the den and planned to blow up the whole den, but me and Uncle Francis resolved it…"Vince says

"Alright…" Humphrey says biting down on a piece of Caribou

"So Dad…" Humphrey asks

"Yes son?" Vince says

"Whatever happened to Uncle Vic?" Humphrey asks

"He sacrificed himself for you…"Denise says

"And were not trying to say it was your fault either…No, he wanted to ensure your safety. So he went up to Leroy and fought him, but died in the process…."Vince says

"Your Uncles love you, Humphrey. As much as me and your Father love you, your Uncles loved you the same because you were their brother's son…"Denise says

"I understand…"Humphrey says

"Yeah…. We all love you Humphrey…"A familiar voice comes from the entrance

"Vince,Kate and I start growling"

"Easy there…."The voice says in a Spanish accent

"He comes out of the darkness and only to see Vic reveal himself"

"VIC?!" everyone shouts in the den besides Humphrey shouting "Uncle Vic"

"In the fur…"He says with a Spanish accent chuckling

"We all run up to him and hug him"

"Where the hell did you come from?!"I ask

"A Rogue wolf, she helped me back on my feet…"He says in a Spanish accent

"Now what the hell happened? We all thought you were dead!" Denise

"It all starts like this…"Vic says in a Spanish accent

VICS POV DURRING HUMPHREY'S ESCAPE

"GO! ILL HOLD HIM OFF!"I shout telling Vince and the others to start escorting Humphrey

"I hit Leroy in the face leaving three claw marks on his face but doesn't affect him"

"He backhands me and I am pushed back and I fall on my side"

"Is it worth dying for a friend?" Leroy asks before slicing my throat

"I fall back and I black out"

**Black Screen:2 hours later**

VICS POV AFTER BLACKING OUT

"I lay on the floor and I open one eye and I see that it is now two wolves looking at me, unable to move. I stay there as they observe my body and my vision continues going off and on"

"His throat was slit wide open, we can't help him. Leave him, hes gone. We'll have to break it to the families and friends…"A Western doctor says looking at me

"Info needed…"The second Western doctor says

"His name is Victor, a wolf from Southern Mexico relocated to Canada. Age 3, 21 in human years. His occupation was a Bodyguard to Leroy. He was very close to the leading peacekeeper now a soldier, Vincent and his wife Denise. A new comer to the pack as of a few months ago." The doctor says

"Confirmed Killed…"The Doctor says

"I then black out again"

**Black Screen: Morning**

VICS POV

"I wake up and I try to get up but I am starting to feel very weak from blood loss"

"I put my paw towards my throat and I notice Leroy did not cut through all the way"

"I start coughing"

"I then spot some banana leaves"

"I grab them and I wrap them around my neck covering my neck wound"

"I can't go back to Leroy's pack for sure, I can't go to the West. Nor the North,South or East…."I say to myself

"Looks like im going to be a lone wolf until things cool down…"I say

"I start walking away from the surrounding borders of each pack"

**Black Screen: Later that day**

VICS POV

"I stalk a deer I have been keeping my eye on"

"I stay low in the bushes"

"1…2….3!"I shout pouncing at the deer but another wolf tackles me instead and the deer gets away

"That was my kill…."She says

"Sorry mam…"I say in a Spanish accent

"You don't sound Canadian…"She says getting off of me

"I am from Mexico. South of here…"I say in a Spanish accent

"What pack are you?" asks

"Former Outlaw…"I say in a Spanish accent

"I am a former Western… "She says

"I hear your pack is having a civil war right now, why?"She asks

"Corruption in the Army... I was one of the many…"I say in a Spanish accent

"Well then, whats you're name?" she asks me

"Victor…Yours?" I ask

"Erika…"She says

**Erikia is a White and Black wolf with long hair like Kate, has teal eyes and has a athletic build**

"You have a family?" She asks

"I had a wife and three pups, but they never cared about me. My wife hated me and wanted me to leave but she was afraid of me when I would never hurt her no matter how much she hated me and my pups fucking hate me too. What kind of fucked up Mother convinces our pups to hate the Father…"I say

"How bad do they hate you?" Erika asks me

"It got so bad once, my son Abraham. He called me an Asshole… At only 7 months old…And I told my daughter Maria to be careful one time while going with some friends. She ignored me and said "Whatever" and just left…She was only 7 months too…"I say

"Im sorry to hear." She says

"Thank you…"I say

"Listen, I have a den with plenty of food. If you need somewhere to stay…"Erika says

"Sure… Dens are hard to find now a days with the Wolf population re-growing itself by the millions…"I say

"Ok, follow me then…"She says

(End Of Vic's flashback)

"Surely enough, we fell in love, and she helped me back on my feet…"Vic says in a Spanish accent

"Hell, I think she might be pregnant too…"He says

"Where is she?" Denise asks

"We talked to Winston and Eve already… They said they don't see a problem helping a family friend. So she helped find us a den and Erika is settling in there right now… Now we just need Citizenship approval from my dear nephew Humphrey and dear Niece-in-law Kate…"He says in a Spanish accent

"Sure thing Uncle Vic…I don't see why not?" He says smiling looking at Kate

"Sure Vic… Make yourselves at home…." Kate says smiling

"Thanks buddy…"Vic says in a Spanish accent

"Erika is very tired from the trip here. So she said she would love to meet you all in the morning…"Vic says in a Spanish accent

"Sounds great brother…"Vince says smiling

"So I hear you guys are in another conflict…"Vic says in a Spanish accent

"Not just the Outlaws this time, they have Northern support…"Humphrey says

"They invaded the South once but we repelled the invasion…"I say

"And they invaded us…"Humphrey says

"And I hear Francis has himself a mate too?" Vic says in a Spanish accent smiling

"Yup…"I say

"Were is she man?" Vic asks in a Spanish accent

"With Winston and Eve…"I say

"So that was the piece of ass I saw? Man im proud…" Vic says in a Spanish accent

"I chuckle a bit"

"She isn't a piece of ass… She is a beautiful intelligent wolf…"I say

"Vic smiles"

"So ill be back in the morning, I told Erika I would just say hi and go back…" Vic says in a Spanish accent

"Alright brother, come back tomorrow for breakfast with her." Vince says

"Alright brother…" Vic says in a Spanish accent smiling

"Do you actually know if shes pregnant?" Denise asks

"Nope…" Vic says in a Spanish accent

"And, who are they in the corner?" Vic says pointing at Kari and Connor sleeping in the back

"Your Nephew and Niece…" Humphrey says

"Really?" Vic says in a Spanish accent

"Yes…"Kate says giggling

"Some good looking pups, Kate…" Vic says in a Spanish accent smiling

"Thank you…" Kate and Humphrey say laughing

"I look over towards the entrance and I see two wolves entering"

"They walk over to Humphrey and whisper in his ear as well as Kate"

"Assemble the Betas and Alpha… If its that bad assemble the new recruits too…"Humphrey says

"They are starting to test our patience…" Kate says

"Who?" Vic asks in a Spanish accent

"The North and Outlaw packs" Humphrey says

"What are they doing?" Vic asks in a Spanish accent

"They are entering our ground…"Humphrey says

(End Of Chapter 14)

**Sorry for stalling on this chapter everybody. Ive been real busy lately and I haven't been able to get on my computer… I will start trying to update more often now but anyway R&R and!**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


	15. Chapter 15:Is This It? (The Finale)

**Hello everybody… Well, I am here to say that I am putting a halt on this story for now. Humphrey's Peril is just not getting the popularity I was expecting from it. I go from 365 views in Chapter 1 to 19 views in Chapter 14. So I feel like this story isn't worth putting my free time into right now… So in the meantime, I will be working on my story "Brothers" Inspired off of my favorite and favorite foreign film of all time "Hermano". So, as of today, Humphrey's Peril will be put on halt, for my new story "Brothers" I feel that "Brothers" will be more worth writing than "Humphrey's Peril" I was excited at first writing the sequel for "Humphrey's Parents" but it just isn't getting enough popularity for it to go on. I mean I will continue it, I just don't know when… But I will write you guys Chapter 15 real quick for those who do like this story… So here you guys go… So this is the final Chapter of Humphrey's Peril… Next I will write "Brothers". The plot is written in my profile. I am also confirming a third Fiction to this story… I will tell you once you finish this chapter. But anyway here is the ending…**

**Enjoy! **

**Black Screen: Chapter 15 Is This It? **

VINCES POV

"They are entering our ground." Humphrey says

"Come on! Francis go get Johnny!" I say

"Just like old times?" Vic asks in a Spanish accent chuckling

"Just like old times brother…"I say chuckling

"Humphrey, Son…" I say

"Yes Dad?" He asks

"You think you are ready to fight with your Uncles and Me?" I ask

"I can't Dad…I need to watch Kate and The Pups…" He says

"Alright…"I say

"Just then four wolves come rushing in"

"Sir! We are here to protect you! The North and Outlaw packs are having a standoff with us!" One of the bodyguards say

"Alright… Dad I know they are real bodyguards because knowing Leroy, he would send every wolf in his pack as we speak…"Humphrey says

"Any news on The South and East?" Kate asks the bodyguards

"Leroy sent out three Divisions to cover all Three superpowers at the same time, every pack is on its own…"The second bodyguard says

"Kate…" Humphrey says

"Yes?" she asks

"Im going with my Dad and Uncles…" He says

"What?! Humphrey are you crazy?! You will get shreaded and I don't want to lose you!" Kate shouts

"I have to lead the pack into War… Kate… I love you… And if I die, tell the Pups I loved them… I love you, Kate…" Humphrey says tearing up nuzzling Kate and kissing her

"Don't leave me Humphrey!" Kate shouts bursting into tears

"Daddy! Don't go!" Kari and Connor run up to me saying

"I look at the bodyguards who are starting to feel sorry for the family as I am"

"Its my duty as an Alpha..." Humphrey says smiling and starting to cry

"I love you guys…" Humphrey says one last time, hugging his Pups and Kate

"Kate starts to break down crying as well as the Pups"

"Come on, Son…"I say having tears in my eyes

"You better fucking watch them or I will kill you myself once this is over!" I shout at the four bodyguards

"Oh Humphrey! Vincent!" I hear Leroy shouting from the distance with his Pack

"Come show me your fucking faces as well as your other fucking cowards you call an Army!" The Northern Leader shouts

"Oh my! Were is the Western and Eastern Pack?!" Leroy shouts sarcastically

"That's right! They are going to be ours tonight!" The Northern Leader shouts

"So it all came down to this!" I shout

"What happened Vince?! We could have ruled Jasper together!" Leroy shouts

"Now, you put your whole family on the line because I made you do a few dirty deeds!" Leroy shouts

"IVE KILLED FAMILIES AND INNOCENT BECAUSE OF YOU!" I shout

"Like you don't now…."The Northern Leader says

"I look behind me and I see Vic, Johnny and Vince standing next to me"

"What's up Leroy! You dirty coward!" Vic shouts in a Spanish accent

"Leroy and The Northern Leader widen their eyes in suprisement"

"I KILLED YOU!" Leroy shouts

"Im still fucking breathing!" Vic shouts in a Spanish accent

"ENOUGH TALK! ATTACK!" Humphrey shouts

"As soon as Humphrey says that, all of the Western Alpha's and Beta's run towards the Northern and Eastern forces"

"GO KILL THOSE LITTLE SHITS!" Leroy shouts at his Army

"As soon as Leroy says that, all of the Outlaw soldiers run towards all Western Forces"

"GO KILL THEM ALL!" The Northern Leader shouts

"AS soon as The Northern Leader says that, all of his forces start running towards all Western Forces"

"Humphrey,Vic,Francis ,Johnny and me stand on top of a tall rock as well as Leroy and The Northern Leader"

"I look down at the fight and I see The Western Army is more trained than The Outlaws and Northern Army. Only losing a few Western wolves"

"Just then, I look down and I see three Outlaw/Northern wolves running towards us slipping through our defense"

"Me,Humphrey and Francis jump down to go fight them"

"I stab one of the wolves with both my claws, through his stomach killing him instantly"

"I then look over at Francis who is fighting still, but pushes him to the ground and slices his throat killing him instantly"

"Nice…"I say

"I then look over at Humphrey, who claws his face and launches another throw at him, but is countered and Humphrey is stabbed in the stomach instead"

"Humphrey makes a gasping sound and falls back bleeding heavily"

"NO!" Francis,Vic,Johnny and me shout

"I than hear Leroy and The Northern Leader laughing"

"WE NEED TO GET HIM BACK TO THE DEN! GO GET EVE AND WINSTON!"I shout at Francis starting to tear up

"I put Humphrey on my back"

"ESCORT ME! LETS GO!" I shout at Johnny and Vic

"We start running back to Humphrey's den"

"I see Francis already gone"

"Stay with me, Son… Please!" I shout starting to cry

"I start running more, and as soon as I know it. We are at Humphrey and Kate's den"

"No!" I hear Kate shouting at the look of Humphrey's body

"Daddy!" the pups shout starting to cry

"I then see Francis entering the den with Winston,Eve,Denise and Nicole"

"Humphrey!" Nicole,Winston and Eve shout

"SON! NO!" Denise shouts

"MOM! HELP HIM!" Kate shouts

"I know sweetie!" Eve shouts

"Winston! Go get me some banana leaves and some painkillers!" Eve shouts

"Talk to me son!" Me and Denise shout

"Humphrey starts coughing blood"

"A Northern got me Mom…"Humphrey says with a faded voice

"Son! You are going to be alright! Just stay in there! And I promise you! You will be back on your feet!" Denise shouts

"I look over at Kate who is across from me looking down at Humphrey's body"

"I then look over at the Pups starting to cry"

"I then see Winston running in with banana leaves and two unknown blue leafs and a purple leaf mixed together as a powder"

"I look at Eve wrapping it around his stomach and pouring the powder on the affected area"

"Humphrey then passes out"

"Please tell me he will be alright…" Denise says

"We have to wait for time and fate to tell us… Let the medicine do its work. Or let fate decide what it will do with him…"Winston says

"We just have to wait…"Winston says again

(To be continued)

**So that is it for Humphrey's Peril… Now I am going to confirm a third story that will hopefully be better than this one… It is called Humphrey's Recovery… But for now, we just have to wait for that story… But I have a feeling my new story "Brothers" will be way better… So, thanks for reading Humphrey's Peril… Leave a review on what you thought of this story… And again.**

**Thanks for reading! :D**


End file.
